Navi's Impertinent Question
by Flitter-Flutter
Summary: One evening, Link is trying to relax. However, Navi gets exceedingly irritating...


**This will be my first foray into the Zelda fandom. I just now randomly typed it up, but I'm basing it on something that I noticed some time ago while playing Ocarina of Time.**

**Disclaimer: I do not hold the copyright for Legend of Zelda. However, what I do own is a Nintendo 64 and the Ocarina of Time game. I have yet to pass Bongo Bongo…it stinks…**

**Edit: Thank you ???! I finally beat 'im! Yays! Anywho, on with the story...**

It was evening in Hyrule. Link sat on a mossy rock in Hyrule Field, near some thick bushes that eventually gave way to trees. He gazed up at the stars for a long time, his blue eyes taking in their brightness, and finally he reached into his pack and pulled out the Ocarina of Time. Bringing it to his lips, he began quietly playing.

Link could feel his heart swell as he played the Ocarina of Time. It had such a beautiful sound; even when he wasn't playing any song in particular he could still sense the loveliness of the ocarina's notes.

That said, he missed the one Saria had given to him. While this one felt more solid, and had a slightly more polished sound, Saria's ocarina had been the gift of a dear friend. It had been carved by Kokirish hands, fashioned with great care, and although it had been the rough handiwork of children, it had also had the familiar smell of the Kokiri forest—Link's home—about it.

Closing his eyes, he began to softly play the notes of the song Saria had taught him. It didn't sound the same, coming out of the Ocarina of Time. It didn't sound as green or alive…

"Link?" said Navi. Link groaned inwardly as he set the Ocarina beside him on the mossy rock he was sitting on, and sent an irritated frown the fairy's way. He didn't say anything; he was a man of few words.

"I don't mean to pry," Navi said, though the way she said it indicated she meant very much to pry, "but who do you like?"

The blond Hylian didn't answer, merely brought the Ocarina up to his lips again and played the Song of Storms. Instantly the rain came and drenched him and Navi, who shook her wings in irritation.

"Hey, Link, you're getting my wings wet."

He was still ignoring her. After a few minutes, the rain stopped, and Navi shook the water off and flew up next to Link's ear. Link was now playing the song of the Royal Family that Zelda had taught him, and he couldn't help thinking that although the Ocarina of Time didn't sound like his forest, it contained its own precious beauty…the beauty of the castle, the beauty of a white and glittering world. The beauty of the princess.

How was she? _Where _was she? Ever since she and Impa had fled the castle, she hadn't been heard from. Hopefully Ganondorf hadn't captured her…

"I mean, come on, Link," Navi said, her wings brushing his ear. "You must have noticed; every girl you've ever met has been completely smitten of you!"

Still holding the Ocarina with his right hand, Link raised his left to brush the fairy away. Navi evaded the hand, and continued to hover near his ear. Link, still desperately trying to ignore her, began playing the song that had been composed by Malon's mother. He was playing louder now than he had a few minutes ago, trying to block Navi's voice from reaching his ears.

"I mean," Navi said, "Malon's always giggling around you, Mido said Saria likes you, Zelda kept making eyes at you, and Princess Ruto…"

Link was ignoring her; he played the Sun's Song, thankfully freezing the Redeads that, unbeknownst to him and Navi, had been stalking towards him through the shadows.

Navi flew up into Link's face, nearly burning his eyes with her brightness.

"And Princess Ruto keeps insisting you're her fiancée!"

Link frowned in annoyance, and played the Song of Storms again. Navi was once again drenched with rainwater; buzzing her wings in annoyance, she began flying about him erratically. "I want to know, Link! Who do you like?"

Finally, unable to take it anymore, Link took off his hat and swept the offending fairy into it. He closed his hand around the hat's opening, preventing her from escaping and flying into his face again. Navi's glow could still be seen through the green fabric, and her voice was still reaching his pointed ears. Frowning, Link brought the Ocarina to his lips again, loudly playing random notes to drown out her incessant chatter.


End file.
